


污水厂脑洞12

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [11]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞12

还是吃金威廉，金威廉真的好吃。

婚后人妻金威廉。  
感觉陈斌比金威廉大不少，虽然算不上是幼妻或者老夫少妻，怎么也是成熟老练的男人和刚上道就被锁了的小可爱。  
陈斌觉得金威廉真可爱啊，觉得结了婚就要不一样。  
会指使他干这个干那个，打家用机游戏的时候把脚丫子搁在自己腿上。  
总之就是刁蛮任性了不少，或者说结婚之后小少爷本性暴露。  
不是说陈斌不喜欢，相反他很喜欢。金威廉就是应该这样鲜活，在黑暗的泥沼里，也是会发出光的的花朵。  
而且结婚之后，金威廉在床上更听话了。  
虽然会抱怨，但是没有真的不高兴过。  
大概就是为丈夫提供性服务这种事情吧？陈斌想：我真是直男癌到四期，无药可救。  
为丈夫提供性服务，这几个字本身就很色情啊。  
合法合理之中透着禁断的香味。  
金威廉浑然不觉。  
金威廉浑然不觉自己散发着诱人的香味。  
早上起来，陈斌要去上班，金威廉不用。金威廉结婚之后，开始向战队教练和主播的方向发展，一般来说下午才开始训练时间，上午是给队员们做身体素质提升的，所以不用去很早。  
所以......  
啊，早饭要陈斌做。  
金威廉煎荷包蛋的时候被热油溅到手，本来不是大事，但是又嫩又白的皮肤上起了一个褐色小水泡，退了没有伤疤，但是陈斌就不让他做了。  
然后就是陈斌每天提前半小时起来做双份早饭。  
金威廉一般要睡懒觉，偶尔会用口交的方式做晨间唤醒，如果没有口交，那么陈斌的清晨第一发一定是当做佐荷包蛋的酱汁或者面包上的炼乳一类的东西，进了金威廉的肚子。  
完全没有廉耻的样子。  
对于食物里出现男人的精液完全不在乎，习以为常，甚至没有吃到精液才惊讶。  
习惯吃精液的金威廉对水波蛋、温泉蛋这种，超级不接受。  
“很腥啊！”  
才不要吃。  
金威廉皱着鼻子。  
明明精液才是糟糕的味道。  
“才不是呢。”  
金威廉说。  
反正就是这样。  
为着感情、为着自责、为着恐惧、为着迷茫而困于黑暗的陈斌，就这样被名为金威廉的天使带回了正确的道路上。  
甚至变成了二十四孝好男人。  
不加班，酒局应酬喝一点，但也只有一点，喝了酒一定会叫代价，回家会给妻子买礼物，记住每一个纪念日。  
同事说：“你妻子叫金薇涟啊？”  
陈斌点点头。“唔。”  
一看就知道误会了。  
“很可爱。”但是陈斌还是继续说下去。“年纪比较小，贪玩，不爱按时吃饭，要管教才好。”  
“真没想到你居然会收心......还是栽到年纪小的人身上。”同事开玩笑说。“一定是个很粘人的小妻子吧？”  
“嗯。”  
陈斌看了看手表，拿着刚送来的带着露珠的白玫瑰，乘电梯到地下车库。  
这是什么纪念日呢？同事疑惑极了。结婚纪念日和恋爱关系确定纪念日都是前段时间，最近也没有节日......  
也许是两人共同温暖的回忆吧。  
同事下了结论。  
陈斌在车里，拨了金威廉的手机。  
“威廉有没有很乖？”  
那边只有呜咽声。  
“我很快就到家了。”  
今天是金威廉被当成小狗狗的纪念日。  
所以可爱的狗狗金威廉，会乖乖在家等着主人。

陈斌的厨艺......  
其实之前也是一般水平。  
因为和金威廉结婚而突飞猛进。  
不好吃的话，挑嘴的小狗狗就不会吃很多。整天不爱好好吃东西，那么瘦。  
虽然说，瘦的话，躺下小腹就凹陷下去，然后插进去肉棒，可以看到形状。  
可还是不太好。  
陈斌皱着眉，买了十几本菜谱学，变成了大厨。  
把金威廉养的有点肉了，小妻子的屁股更加圆润，胸部也多了点脂肪。  
做饭的时候会打扰陈斌。  
刚炸好的虾，就要偷吃，猫咪唇吹气，猫咪舌头被烫得通红。  
做好的蛋糕也是，舔一舔，唇珠上一点动物奶油。  
发现陈斌开始溺爱、纵容他之后，金威廉变本加厉了。  
比如夏天买棒冰一定会买那种古早款的圆柱状奶油味，吃的时候先舔舔头部，然后含进去用舌头和喉咙，最后嘴唇上全是融化到一半的奶油。  
有时候居然也不好意思。  
大概是觉得前一天被陈斌玩太过分，这天就会让陈斌拿着冰棍，自己舔。  
还用眼睛看陈斌，好像在说：没有你的大肉棒也可以，哼。  
当然不可以。  
陈斌就会把冰棒拿开，享用金威廉的嘴巴。  
简直是冰火两重天。

陈斌觉得自己真是越来越惯着金威廉了。  
对方要求怎样，自己就会怎样，白色小狗狗摸到主人的底线，就肆无忌惮的在底线边缘踩。  
但是陈斌不生气，真是可爱的金威廉。  
不过......  
过线的话啊。  
大概就是、这个男人，要行使丈夫的权力了。  
金威廉一直觉得庄森会是兄弟里被玩的花样比较多的，殊不知他才是。  
陈斌总有办法让他记住教训。  
比如——  
用有力的手掌拍打金威廉的屁股，或者用发刷，或者是......金威廉很喜欢的一条数据线。  
轻轻的，轻轻的打在屁股上，因为用力的话，会疼的很厉害。  
陈斌才舍不得。  
但是羞耻感是加倍的。  
好像这个黑发男人是自己肉体的主人，可以随意处置而不必知会自己。  
金威廉是不会承认他也喜欢这个感觉的！  
之前说过的乳胶衣，也尝试了一次。  
但是更糟糕！  
嘴巴里咬着一根假阴茎，乳头贴着跳蛋、屁股里塞了一把跳蛋，真的是一把，导线都可以编小辫子，控制器被静电胶布牢牢绑在大腿上。  
然后手腕和脚踝固定身后，绑在一起。  
陈斌没有把他丢在洗手间，只是打开了电视自己在看超无聊的综艺节目，脚踩在金威廉细瘦的胯上......  
金威廉在沙发和茶几之间。  
委屈的有点想哭，但是又有种完全被陈斌控制住的感觉。  
以为过了几个小时，其实只有二十分钟。  
也不是完全听不到声音，还是可以的。  
脱掉乳胶衣之后，金威廉黏在陈斌身上。  
“不喜欢。”  
小妻子撒娇说。  
碰不到陈斌的皮肤，不喜欢。  
假的东西，不喜欢。  
“知道了。”  
之后那件乳胶衣只出现在万圣节直播福利里。  
变得没有下限的，当然也有陈斌。  
金威廉不喜欢的东西，不用。  
金威廉不喜欢吃的，不做。  
金威廉喜欢他抽烟的样子，但是不喜欢太多烟味，他就换了电子烟。  
真是......  
要是谁能够和天使结婚，那么一定也是这样子吧？  
拜托啊，天使都愿意和你结婚了，还要什么挑挑拣拣啊。  
跪下来舔天使啊。  
虽然这位名为金威廉的天使，更喜欢跪下来舔陈斌。


End file.
